In the closet we
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: A fight, a kiss, a photo and a closet. What more to create love? YULLEN. One shot.


This is my first D.grayman Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own D.grayman Hoshina Katsuro does! DD:

* * *

Main Pairing: Kanda x Allen

Summary: A fight, a kiss, a photo and a closet. What more to create love? YULLEN. One shot.

* * *

+In the Closet We…+

"Baka moyashi I'm telling you I am much more stronger then you!" Kanda threatened Allen with his Mugen.

"Bakanda, I'm much more stronger then you and Mugen, I can Crown Clown you know!" Allen argued back.

"Che, so what?" Kanda said not listening.

"Allennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" A certain red-head teen came running up towards Allen.

"Don't come near me, you stupid perverted rabbit!" Allen shouted and pushed him away as soon as Lavi came running towards him at full speed.

"Don't be so cold to your best friend!" Lavi pouted. Kanda rolled his eyes, "I'm not wasting my time on you two retards." And walked away.

"Hold on a second! I've not finish with you yet! Turn around when I'm talking to you!" Allen said, chasing after him.

Sensing that this is a good chance for Allen and Kanda, Lavi ran up to Allen and pushed him hard. "Aaaaa-" Allen screamed.

He opened his eyes, only to find his lips locked with Kanda's! Kanda, who just happened to turn back, saw Allen's face crashing down towards him, of course, they kissed. "Ohh, this is gonna be good…" Lavi muttered to himself, professionally taking pictures of Allen and Kanda kissing with his trusty handphone. They quickly pulled away, and started 'puking' and 'spiting' out. Looking away from each other, they were blushing deep shade of red and pink. Inside their hearts, they were happy. Allen and Kanda fell in love with each other the moment they met each other. Of course, they didn't admit it.

"Hi guys, why are you two puking here, while Lavi is laughing like a mad man?" Lenalee said, out of no where and walking towards Lavi.

"What's so funny? Did you prank them again?" Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "N-no, take a look at this!" Lavi said, hardly able to breath.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! When did this happen?! Ah! I seriously need a copy of that! Quick! Bluetooth it to me now! I'm a total Yaoi fan-girl!" Lenalee squealed.

"WHAT?" The three of them chorused.

"Oh, dang. Did I just said that?" Lenalee said, embarrassed. (A/N: Hm, during that time they didn't have hand phones right? Well, this story has!")

"Who cares? I need a picture of that!" Lenalee screamed with joy. Allen and Kanda look at each other and blushed, then anger over took them, "LAVI!" They screamed.

"Oops? I just sent it to Lenalee." Lavi said playfully. The two of them turned and stare at Lenalee.

"Oh no! Komui-nee san has some work for me to do, so ja ne!" Lenalee activated her dark boots and fled away.

"I so hate the look of this…" Allen muttered, looking down and shaking his head.

**The next day…at Jerry's cafeteria **

Allen entered the cafeteria only to find all the exorcist and finders staring at him, "Er…good morning?" Allen said, waving a little.

All of them fan-girl/boy screamed at him, and they totally melted when Kanda appeared behind Allen.

"Get lost moyashi" Kanda said, jerking him away.

"Tch, alright already!" Allen replied, trying his best not to blush. Allen queued behind Kanda to order his food. "Hurry up, I want the usual soba" Kanda said, pissed off.

"Kanda-chan, did you do anything pervertic to Allen-chan?" Jerry asked innocently.

"ME?" "HIM?" They look at each other and looked away, blushing. "NO!" "But what's this? There's no body in Black Order that doesn't have this…" Jerry said, flipping open his cell phone, his wall paper was…non other then Allen and Kanda's kissing. They turned around and stomped off to where Lavi and Lenalee was sitting. "LAVI!" "LENALEE!" They screamed.

"Lenalee, RUN!" Lavi screamed, dropping his bowl of soup. The duo ran off, leaving only their trail of smoke.

**20 pathetic seconds later…**

"Do you still dare to come back?!" Kanda yelled, ready to slice the rabbit and his childhood friend into pieces.

"No, no, listen Kanda, Allen. I don't think both of you like each other. So, follow me, I'll bring you to a place where both of you can solve it between yourself…" Lenalee said, walking towards the door. Allen and Kanda, possibly Lavi - if he was still alive by Kanda's dagger throwing glare – followed her.

"Well here we are…" Lenalee pointed to the small un-occupied closet in a un-occupied exorcist room in a un-occupied dorm in an un-occupied part of Black Order, with a pathetic dim light bulb. She opened the door and nodded at Lavi who was standing behind Kanda and Allen. In a flash, Lavi grabbed away Kanda's Mugen and Lenalee activate her dark boots and kicked the two of them inside the closet and locked the door.

"Let us freaking out!" Kanda said as he kicked the closet door. "Don't worry it won't break. Unless you open the door with the key, there's no way to escape. We'll come back in an hour to open the door for you. Even if you shout for help, no body will hear you." Lavi said, pushing Lenalee out of the room. "Bye! See you in an hour!" Lenalee squealed.

**In side the small un-occupied closet in an un-occupied exorcist room in a un-occupied dorm in an un-occupied part of Black Order with a pathetic dim light bulb…**

"…" Silence

"…" Silence

They turned and looked at each other and quickly turned away.

"…" Silence

"…" Silence

"W-why did you kiss me?" Kanda said, annoyed by the awkward silence.

"Blame Lavi for pushing me." Allen replied.

"It's your fault that you're standing so near me." Kanda said.

"…Well, it's your fault that you're so stuck up and it made me hate you so much…" Allen lied, he was actually liking his 'stuck up' attitude.

"If you hate me so much, why did you blush?" Kanda said, blushing a little himself.

"…Well, you blushed too…" Allen retorted, also blushing.

"It's hot and stuffy here!" It was Kanda's turn to lie.

"Oh, then why am I not feeling hot?" Allen said.

"…Maybe it's because you're too busying starting at me to notice!" Kanda said...blushing yet again.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not aware of the surroundings?"

"Yes" Kanda replied.

"Arrogant bastard with stupid ponytail that looks so soft and makes me feel like touching it!" Allen muttered

"Said something?" Kanda asked.

"No! You still owe me an answer!" Allen shouted.

Kanda was super pissed, he wants to the answer? Fine, I'll tell him!

"You want to know the answer? You want to know why I am blushing?" Kanda said angrily. Allen was shocked yet he nodded.

"I blushed because I…I-I LOVE YOU! DAMMIT!" Kanda yelled.

"Haha, stop joking around…!" Allen said, faking a laugh, deep inside, he hoped it was true. Bringing Allen's face close to him, he said "I'm not joking you know." And he kissed him.

Pulling apart, Allen blushed deeply, so did Kanda. Some how, Kanda pushed the door and it opened. Before Kanda walked any further, Allen pulled him back and kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you too." 'SNAP!'

"Hey how did you even open the door? I thought Lavi and Lenalee locked it?" Allen asked curiously, hugging Kanda tightly.

"That baka rabbit. He didn't even lock the door!" Kanda said, his fist turning into a ball.

"His going to get it…" Allen and Kanda said together. They looked at each other and laugh.

Who would have thought Kanda liked somebody? 'SNAP!' Well, maybe Lavi and Lenalee I guess…

**END**

LOL, how was it? I hope it's good. If you even read this till the end, I LOVE YOU. Thanks so much, and please review! By the way, the 'SNAP!' was Lavi taking picture of them. Made by Me and tsukiYOMI-kushinaCHAN. Please review!


End file.
